Cindy Tager
This article is about the girl from Barney's first national tour. For the youngest daughter of the Brady Bunch, see Cindy X2. How Cindy Tager joined the Tourney Cindy went undefeated through the entire King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 and was even victorious against AncientOgre. Swelling with pride, Cindy returned home. However, Cindy's happy ending was short-lived. Unknown to Paul, AncientOgre morphed into his second form - True Ogre - and the tournament continued after her departure. Although Cindy asserted that he was the true champion of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, few believed her, and even those that did eventually grew tired of her attitude. Friends and admirers slowly disappeared, and her school eventually went out of business from the lack of students. One day, Cindy came across a newspaper flyer announcing the Smash Bros. Tourney. Burning with the desire to win this Tourney, she decides to give it her all once again to prove that he is the one true champion, once and for all. She had to win! Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has her left arm raised glowing with electricity. After the announcer calls her name Cindy Tager sends a spark across the floor and says as the camera zooms, "Hi, everybody. It's good to see ya!". Special Attacks Spark Bolt (Neutral) Cindy Tager shoots a burst of energy from her left arm. Requires a 10 second recharge after. Sledge Hammer (Side) Cindy Tager dashes forward while swiping one of her arms in a slashing manner. Press the B button again, she'll do an overhead hammer fist which is called the Additional Attack. Tager Spiker (Up) Cindy Tager jumps into the air circling her fists around. Gigantic Tager Driver (Down) Cindy Tager chucks the enemy into the sky and hauls them down on her shoulders. Initial grab can be delayed to draw upon magnetism. Shock Bolt (Hyper Smash) Cindy Tager charges her electricity saying "And if the wind dies down, we can put up the party decorations!" then fires a burst of energy 9 times the size of a Spark Bolt at her opponent. Cindy Finale (Final Smash) Cindy Tager opens her arms saying "And if the wind dies down..." and tries to grab her opponent. If she does, she holds the opponent above her head, rocks into orbit with her opponent, and slams the opponent to the gorund hard enough to make a crater. The opponent lies dead with a life taken from the stock with Cindy saying "we can put up the party decorations." then Cindy goes back to the arena. Victory Animations #Cindy Tager puts her left hand to her face and asks "Should we tell everyone whose birthday it is?". #*Cindy Tager puts her left hand to her face and says "I figured you weren't as strong as I am.". (Sinon victories only) #Cindy Tager spreads her arms then flexes them saying "You've got the telescope backwards!!". #*Cindy Tager spreads her arms then flexes them saying "Forgive me, dad.". (Iron Tager victories only) #Cindy Tager punches the ground, charges her fists and does a double punch then a haymaker punch saying "If you thought that could have killed me, you are totally wrong.". #*Cindy Tager punches the ground, charges her fists and does a double punch then a haymaker punch saying "Me? Die?! It's not even close to that time yet!". (Heihachi victories only) #*Cindy Tager punches the ground, charges her fists and does a double punch then a haymaker punch saying "I hope you've got good puppets...". (Jeff Dunham victories only) On-Screen Appearance Cindy Tager rides a platform with an electric generator to her point saying "In fact, here she comes right now!". Special Quotes *And if the wind dies down, we can put up the party decorations! (When fighting Heihachi or Sinon) *Oh, I think I know what it is LOOK! (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Ares) *That's right, Barney. We sure were! (When fighting Driver Bob) *That's someone who's really close. (When fighting Link) *Yes, ma'am. It is! What do you need?? (When fighting Killer Moth) *I think the rest of us should stay, and decorate the treehouse for BJ's party. (When fighting Giratina or Wario) *See? It's right here! (When fighting Peter) *Did Barney say Professor Tinkerputt?! Who is THAT?!?! (When fighting Nigel X) *Do you think we should start eating some party treats now?? (When fighting Stinky S.) *We have a copy of you're book in the treehouse library. (When fighting Angelica Pickles) *I DON'T THINK THAT'S AN OSTRICH BJ!!!! (When fighting Rodney) *Please don't hurt me, daddy! (When fighting Iron Tager) *YES! I can FINALLY have another show! (When fighting Jeff Dunham) Trivia *Cindy Tager and Jennifer Wakeman have the same French voice actress. *Cindy Tager, Snow White, and Genis Sage have the same German voice actress. *Cindy Tager, Olivia, and Marrow have the same Mandarin Chinese voice actress. *Cindy Tager and Brawl Japan have the same Arabic voice actress. *Cindy Tager and Sarah Fox are the only Barney girls who have appeared exclusively in a stage show but are not unlockable. *Cindy Tager's quotes in Tourney are a mix of her quotes from the Barney's Big Surprise stage show and some original quotes. *Cindy Tager is one of five girls from Barney to have a special quote in both intro and victory against Jeff Dunham, a famous man who tours the U.S.A. The other four girls are Penny, Gina X, Sarah Fox and Rachel. All five girls toured the U.S.A. at some point. *Before she appeared in Tourney, Cindy Tager was known as simply "Cindy". *Cindy Tager's ending is nearly identical Paul Phoenix's Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ending; the only difference is that Paul Phoenix, Marshall Law, and Forest Law are replaced with Cindy Tager, Iron Tager, and Shino "Sinon" Asada, respectively. *Shino "Sinon" Asada is Cindy Tager's rival. Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Barney & Friends characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes